Trophy
by novella07
Summary: She wanted love. Barely able to breathe love. The kind of love that lasted for all time. That was what she wanted with James Potter. And that’s what she could never have. Because she was Lily Evans, the one girl James Potter couldn’t get.
1. Prologue: The One

_**Prologue: The One **_

James Potter. The bane of her existence. The only thing she hated about the magical world. What a prat! The way he expected her to fall at his feet. The way he expected her to rejoice that the incredible James Potter had given her the time of day. The way he expected her to give in.

Lily Evans would never give in. She was stubborn and strong. She was not the type of girl to be wooed by beautiful flowers or meaningless gestures (no matter how grand they were). She was Lily Evans. The one girl James Potter couldn't get.

Lily had seen the way he treated his girlfriends. They were like trophies he had won. Lily was not a trophy. She would never be his trophy. Guys like James Potter were meant to end up with trophy wives. And Lily would not be that type of girl.

She wanted love. Real barely able to breathe, barely able to think, love. The kind of love that made you smile for no reason at all. The kind of love that made you swoon at the sight of your man. The kind of love that lasted for all time. The kind of love that was noticed by all. That was what she wanted. That was what she wanted with none other than James Potter.

And that's what she could never have. Because she was Lily Evans, the one girl James Potter couldn't get.

Lily Evans. The woman he was head over heels in love with. The only person he could never live without. Why couldn't she give him the time of day? Why was it that the one girl he truly wanted was the one girl who couldn't stand the sight of him? Some people said he wasn't truly in love with her. How could he be? They were only seventeen. They weren't even anything.

But James Potter knew he was in love with the one girl he couldn't get. Stubborn and strong. That's what he thought of when he thought of her. She was not the type of girl to be wooed by beautiful flowers and meaningless gestures. Yet, he still tried. She was Lily Evans, the one girl he couldn't get. The only girl he could ever love.

He wanted love. The type of love that left you breathless. The kind of love that left a smile on your face for no reason at all. The kind of love that made you swoon at the sight of your girl. The kind of love that lasted for all time. The kind of love that was noticed by all. That was what he wanted. That was what he wanted with Lily Evans.

And that's what he couldn't have. Because she was Lily Evans, the one girl James Potter couldn't get. 

A/N: For those of you who have read my other story Change, I have already basically finished writing it. So it will not be discontinued. If you haven't read my story Change, take a look. (Hint, Hint) Not very subtle, I know. Anyway, this is just the prologue. It's just setting up my new story. Which will be better than Change. Read and Review…Please Reviews. It's what keeps me going! Thanks for reading.


	2. Just Being Seventeen

_**Chapter One: Just Being Seventeen **_

Seventeen-year-old Lily Evans tried to block out the sound of loud laughter that rang in her ears coming from where James Potter and the rest of the infamous Marauders sat. Didn't they understand that some people were trying to study in the common room? Couldn't they take their annoying laughter up to their dormitory?

And she was working on Transfiguration of all things. Her very worst subject. And she had already written that sentence. She scratched it out of her quill. That's when she knew that his eyes were on her. She could feel his perfect hazel eyes boring into her skin.

There were times that James would just sit there and stare at her until she responded in some manner. It didn't matter how angry she was. He just wanted her to notice him.

And boy, did she notice him! She would never let him know that his feelings were returned. It was bad enough she had to work with him almost every night on Head duties. The last thing she wanted was to give him any hope.

Lily did the only thing she could think to do. She ignored his gaze. Or tried to. She could still feel his gaze, but she forced her concentration on the essay she was working on. She bit her lip and sighed as she reread the last paragraph. It was useless. Giving up, she decided to work on it the next night. It wasn't due until Monday anyway.

Lily folded her parchment in half and placed it inside her Transfiguration book. She started to pack up her things when she realized something. He was no longer staring. She looked up to see him walking over.

Sighing heavily, she pulled her bag over her shoulder. "What do you want, Potter?" she demanded in a brisk tone.

"Now, Evans," he smirked. "You could show a little more gratification that I'm even here talking to you."

"Gratification? Wow," she replied sarcastically. "Big word for you to use, I'm sure. Did Remus teach it to you?"

"I'll have you know, Evans, I have a very extensive vocabulary," he said before adding. "But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about."

"No, Potter, I won't go out with you," Lily snapped knowing exactly what he was about to say.

He smirked. "Maybe that's not what I was going to say," he replied. "Maybe I was going to say something highly intelligent that…"

"I highly doubt it," she said, "but go ahead and prove it."

He paused a moment before sending her a lopsided grin. A lopsided grin that made most girls melt at his feet. But Lily refused to be one of those girls. "Okay, you caught me, Evans. I was just going to ask you out again. What do you say to changing your previous answer?"

"It's still a no," she replied, her eyes darkening. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Come on, Evans. One date. Don't I even get points for persistence?"

"You would if it weren't for how annoying, big headed, and prattish you are."

"You wound me," he said placing a hand over his heart. "But I promise you, Evans, one day you will be mine." He stepped closer to her.

"I will never be yours, Potter," she stepped back and stormed off to her dormitory. She could feel his eyes on her the entire way.

Lily reached her dormitory and pushed open the door. The sound of giggles reached her ear and she held back a laugh. Her five roommates sat on the floor with makeup, nail polish, and magazines everywhere.

"I'm hurt," she laughed as she joined them. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"You were studying," Alice Keene said holding up a tube of red nail polish. "Do you think this is too daring?"

"Daring?" Mary McDonald asked rolling her eyes. "Daring would be the black. Half the school would think you're turning evil," she said lifting her black painted nails.

Emmeline laughed. "Well, the whole school already thinks you're evil, Mary, so I guess you have nothing to worry about."

Mary replied by sticking out her tongue. Lily glanced at the other two roommates. Emilie and Emilia Haynes were almost identical twins in their year. They were both short at 5'2" with typical blonde hair that fell almost to their waist, blue eyes, and light freckles playing across their features. The only difference was in their faces. Emilie's face was thinner, while Emilia's face was rounder.

Lily didn't join the conversation as she watched her five closest friends. Alice was, and had always been, her best friend. Alice was the type that listened to your problems even when she had her own problems to deal with. She was shy at first, but upbeat once you got to know her. Alice was studious, but also full of fun. She was klutzy, and sometimes dramatic. She also spent almost all her time talking about her new boyfriend Frank Longbottom.

Emmeline was more outgoing than Alice. She never stopped talking. Instead, she rambled on an on about this and that.

Mary was the gossip of the six. She always knew what was going on with everybody else and never bothered to keep it secret. She wasn't the one you told your own secrets.

Emilia was studious like Alice and Lily, but she was also somewhat outgoing like Emmeline. Smart and clever, it was a surprise that she wasn't in Ravenclaw.

Emilie was the opposite of Emilia. She only studied when she had no choice. She wasn't necessarily smart, but she managed to get by anyway. Emilie was also more of a gossip like Mary.

"Okay, so," Mary said in a voice that stated she was about to let them in on the newest gossip. "Sirius Black is going to Hogsmeade with that girl in Ravenclaw. Myia Harper. He doesn't really like her. He's just looking for a good snog. And as we all know, Alice is going with Frank, Emmeline is going with Tyler Willis in Hufflepuff, Emilia is going with Eli Holmes, and Emilie is going with Gregory Thompson in Hufflepuff. Oh…" she grinned proudly. "And I'm going with…Ezekiel Tucker, the cutest Ravenclaw in the year, might I add."

Lily rolled her eyes as Emilie took over. "Lupin is going alone like always. And Potter is still hung over, you, Lily. So he's going alone. And like Peter could get a date," she laughed.

"Emilie," Alice rolled her eyes in the same fashion that Lily had just done. "Peter's not that bad."

"Would you go out with him?" Emilie sneered, picking up a tube of light pink nail polish.

"I have a boyfriend," Alice reminded her.

"And if you didn't have Frank?" Mary asked. "Then, would you go out with Peter?"

Alice glared at them, knowing she had lost. "You don't have to be so cruel about it, you know."

Emilie shrugged as she began painting her nails. "It's gossip. Gossip's meant to be cruel."

"And as we all know, Emilie is plenty cruel," Emilia remarked with a laugh.

"Amy!" Emilie tossed a pillow at her twin. Emilie was the only one who referred to Emilia as Amy.

"You deserved it, Emmy," Emilia shrugged. "Lilllllleeee…"

Lily reached for her own tube of nail polish and looked up at Emilia. "Emiliaaaaaaaaa…" she copied her with a laugh.

"Who are you going with, anyway?" Emilia asked.

"Oh my goodness, she should go with Jack Surded, that cute Ravenclaw with the…" Mary began.

Emilie gasped. "Or what about Kevin. Kind of geeky, but in an adorable way."

"Or…Harlan, the tall one in Hufflepuff…" Emmeline suggested.

"Or…" Emilia began.

"I could go solo," Lily interrupted before they could make any more suggestions.

"You're no fun, Lil," Emilia said. "I was thinking you could just give…"

"No," Lily said quickly. Emilia always said the same thing. She should give James Potter a chance. "No, no, no."

Emilia shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

"Besides James Potter is hot," Emilie said. "Not as hot as Sirius Black or anything, but still…"

"With that hair…" Emilia said.

"…and those eyes…"

"…and that body…"

"Great," Lily murmured to Alice. "Their doing the finishing each other's sentences thing."

"You know we're right, Lily," Emilia said, ignoring her comment. "Admit it. Potter is definitely fanciable."

"Fanciable?" Lily laughed. "Is that even a word?"

"Snoggable," Emilie said. "Admit it, Evans!"

Lily rolled her eyes. They had one of these sleepovers/ makeovers at least once a month. And every time, Emilie and Emilia tried to get Lily to admit that James Potter was "Snoggable". Lily had never once let the twins have an inkling of her feelings for him. If she had, it would be all over the school.

"I would rather snog Pettigrew," she said giving her typical answer. Emilie and Emilia deflated before hastily changing the subject.

Lily painted her nails with one of the many color choices and listened without speaking as the conversation moved. Boys, Makeup, Boys, Gossip, and, of course, boys. Typical teenage girls. She frowned. Only one more year of this. A year from now, they would be separated with jobs and a life beyond Hogwarts. They wouldn't be young, reckless, teenagers anymore.

She loved listening to Emilie and Mary reporting the latest gossip. She loved listening to their new crushes and their new boyfriends. She loved painting her nails with them while listening to some of the best Wizarding bands. She loved dressing up for the yearly formal and going to Hogsmeade with her friends. In a year from now, this would all be gone.

"Earth to Lily!" Mary yelled. "Zoning out again?"

"Bet she was thinking about Potter," Emilie smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes and joined in with a laugh as the conversation continued to move on. Boys. Makeup. Boys. Gossip. Boys. School. Basically, just being seventeen.

A/N: Okay, so I have been so busy with work and junk. Sorry! I'm also putting up an update for Change if you read that as well. I know their different as in their witches and wizards and junk, but I wanted to also add in the fact that they are still teenagers. Things have been hectic for me at work, looking for a job ( a second job), traveling, and college applications. Fun stuff. LOL. So, hope you like read and review!!! And you know what? I now know how annoyed James must have been to Lily. How do you reject a guy you've ALREADY REJECTED!!! If you have any ideas, let me know… Read and review!!!


	3. Who Do You Fancy?

_**Chapter Two: Who Do You Fancy? **_

"Oh my goodness!" Emilie shouted. Lily held back a laugh as Emilie bounded towards her. "Who do you fancy? Why didn't you tell us?"

Lily had just hinted to the fact that there was someone who she would have liked to go to Hogsmeade with. The reaction from her friends was incredible. Emilie and Mary had spent the past twenty minutes pestering her, trying desperately to find out who she fancied. Emilia had just shrugged and continued painting her nails. Alice and Emmeline watched with knowing interest.

"You have to tell us," Mary said, her eyes a light with the fire of gossip.

"Like I would," Lily shrugged. "Need I remind you that the two of you are the world's biggest gossips?"

"You're point?" Emilie asked confused.

"It'd be all over the school in a matter of seconds. I don't think I'm willing to take that chance," Lily replied matter of factly.

"But we could fix you up with him, Lils," Mary said. "Any guy in this school would love to go out with you. Tell us who he is and we'll hook you up."

"I don't want to go out with him," Lily shrugged.

Emilie bit her lip and stared at Lily in confusion. "I don't understand. If you like him, why don't you want to go out with him?"

Lily shrugged. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Lily!" Mary said following Lily. "Please? If you can't tell Emilie, tell me. She's more of a gossip than I am."

"I know," Emilie said proudly.

Mary shot her a glare. "I was lying, you idiot. I am more of a gossip than you could ever be."

"No, you're not," Emilie snapped. "Everyone says I am the biggest gossip in the school. I don't know what you're…"

"Liar!" Mary shot back as they turned on each other.

Lily shared an amused glance with Emilia.

"I'm going to bed," Lily repeated just loud enough for Mary and Emilie to hear. They didn't respond as they continued to argue. She shrugged as she fell back into her bed and shut the hangings. She fell asleep to the familiar sounds of arguing between Mary and Emilie.

Lily stepped into the Great Hall and looked for her friends. She groaned as she realized they were all sitting by the Marauders. The only open seat was directly beside James. She stood there for a moment before sighing and joining them.

"Hey Evans," James sent her one of his best grins.

"Shut up," she said not in the mood to deal with him.

"Evans," he said. "All I said was hey. That's no reason to…"

"Shut up, Potter," she repeated turning to Emilie. "Why are we sitting with this prat?"

"Because," Emilie shrugged. "I felt like it."

Lily glared at her.

"And I felt like annoying you since you won't tell me who you fancy."

"Who?" James said. "Who does she fancy?"

Lily elbowed him. "It's none of your business, you prat!"

"And didn't you hear me, James?" Emilie rolled her eyes. "Lily won't tell me."

"What does it matter, Emmy?" Emilia asked.

"It matters a lot," Emilie replied.

"When you find out, Emilie, let me know," James said, "so I can hex him to oblivion."

Lily looked up at Alice and they both burst out laughing. Lily was trying to imagine James hexing himself. It would be quite a sight to behold, she decided. Emmeline laughed as she too realized what they were thinking.

"Am I the only one who's confused?" James asked.

"Definitely not," Emilie bit her lip in confusion.

"You wouldn't," Lily shrugged. "Anyway…"

"Come on, Lily. Tell me who you fancy," Emilie begged.

"Give it up, Em. I'm not an idiot. If I tell you, the whole school will know in about five seconds."

"It would take at least five minutes," Emilie grumbled. "What if I promise you I won't tell anyone?"

Lily couldn't help it. She laughed. "First, you would tell the guy I fancy so you could 'help' me. Then you would tell Emilia and Mary and Mary would tell the whole school."

"You know me too well," Emilie sighed.

"Well you could tell me," James said. "I won't tell anyone."

Lily ignored him as she pulled out her Charms book. "Alice, what did you get for question number four?"

Alice pulled her homework from her bag and handed it to Lily. James watched as Lily read Alice's answer and then flipped through the book. She bit her lip as she read before grinning. "Your answer's wrong, Alice. Look on page ninety-four." She handed Alice her worksheet and scribbled an answer beside question number four.

"You write sloppy," James said in surprise.

She glanced at him. "So?"

"You're a girl and you write sloppy?"

"Now, I would call that neat," Lily replied in sarcasm. "Anyway, forget my sloppy handwriting, Potter. Meet me at the library around eight. We need to talk about Hogsmeade schedules. And, we have patrol at ten."

Lily stood up.

"Evans, you didn't have any breakfast," James pointed out.

Lily shrugged. "I don't eat breakfast."

"Then why were you in the Great Hall?"

"Because I always come down to the Great Hall for breakfast," she answered.

"Which you don't eat."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "Is there a point to this, Potter?"

"You come all the way downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast, which you don't eat, just to go back upstairs to class?"

"Yes," she said annoyed anew.

"Okay," he replied simply turning back to his friends.

She exchanged a confused glance with Alice before slapping Potter upside the head.

"OW!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

"What was the point in all those questions?" she demanded.

"Oh that?" he laughed. "Just trying to get you to talk to me."

Lily pushed back a laugh and narrowed her eyes at him before slapping him upside the head again. "Prat," she muttered.

Lily groaned flipping through her Transfiguration book. Why had Dumbledore made James Head Boy? She only had to spend almost every spare minute with him now during prefect meetings, and head meetings, and patrol. She tapped her quill against her parchment as she waited for him to show up. She had told him to meet her half an hour early on purpose because he always came a half an hour late.

Predictably, he came in to the library right at 8:30.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said grabbing a chair and setting it down as close to Lily as he could. He dropped in to the chair and tossed her one of his trademark smirks.

It was her turn to smirk. "You're not."

He stared at her in confusion. "What?"

She shut her Transfiguration book and looked up at him. "You're not late. I told you to be here a half hour later because you are always a half hour late."

He smirked again. "Ah, Evans. You noticed. That means you're secretly in love with me."

She rolled her eyes.

"You know, you roll your eyes a lot."

She didn't respond.

"Someday your eyes are going to get stuck up there."

"Potter, would you just shut up for once?" she asked.

"If you were snogging me, I probably wouldn't be talking." His trademark smirk played across his features as he waited for her response.

Lily glared at him and pulled out the schedule she had already begun working on.

"You practically have it done!" James said. "What do you need me for?"

"You're the Head Boy. I need your signature," she said. "Besides that, you do have a say in it."

James glanced at the dates and then nodded. "I think that's fine, Evans," he shrugged.

Lily nodded. "Great. Here's the patrol schedule I worked on last night. Any problems?"

James looked at it for a minute and then nodded. "I can't patrol Thursday night. Personal reasons."

"Is Saturday better for you?" Lily asked.

He nodded and Lily switched the days.

"Okay, that's it. See you at ten for patrol," Lily stood up.

"Wait!" James said quickly following her out of the library.

"No, Potter," Lily answered with a sigh. She pretended to read the schedule hoping he would get the point.

"Evans, I wasn't going to ask you out," he paused. "Well, maybe during patrol, but not right now."

"Then, what do you want, Potter?" she asked in a brisk tone. Should she have really put Remus with Leo for patrol tomorrow night? They had never really gotten along. Maybe she should switch it…Maybe Remus would work better with Chloe, the air headed Hufflepuff. She blew out a laugh. That would be a funny pair. Remus had never been able to stand Chloe with her brainless antics.

"What's so funny?" James asked, confused.

Lily glanced at him. She had forgotten he was there.

"None of your business, Potter. Why are you still here?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about something very important."

Lily eyed him warily. "Go on then."

"Who do you fancy?"

Lily couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. James stared at her in confusion. "I can't believe you're still on about that, Potter. First of all, I wouldn't tell you because you annoy the crap out of me. Secondly, you would hex the poor guy. And thirdly, I only said I fancied a guy to annoy Emilie and Emilia." She had added that last part in to get him to shut up. It was a lie, but she couldn't very well say she fancied Potter.

"Oh," he let out a relieved sigh. "Well, onto the second important matter of…business." He paused before continuing. "As Head Boy and Head Girl, we are going to have to work together fairly…often. Right?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded, confused as to where he was heading with it.

"Well, I thought that as we need to work together…it would be best if he could call a truce… a sort of…friendship."

"No," Lily said promptly. She knew she could never be just friend with Potter and as she didn't want a relationship with him, there was no point. A friendship with Potter would turn into more. Anyone could figure as much. There was a spark, an electricity that she couldn't even try to deny. Eventually, she would give in if they were friends.

As enemies, she could stay away from any good parts about him and wouldn't have to worry about succumbing to him.

"What?" James said incredibly. "You didn't even think about it. Do you really hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you, Potter," Lily admitted. "I just don't want to be friends with you."

"Fine. Acquaintances," he suggested.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Potter, we can barely get through a conversation without arguing. Being friends…or acquaintances would never work. Besides, you still fancy me. You can't fancy me and be friends."

"Actually," James answered. "I think I can….and isn't it worth a try?"

"No," Lily shook her head. They had reached the portrait hole. "I don't want to try. Things are fine the way they are."

"The way they are?" James demanded, his eyes blazing angrily. "With you hating me and me hoping for a chance with you? Personally, I don't think things are fine the way they are. All I'm asking for is a truce. You can't even give me that?"

Lily felt a flicker of guilt, but pushed it aside instantly. "No, Potter. This discussion is over. Patrol is at ten. I'll see you then." Lily disappeared to her dormitory leaving a disgruntled James Potter in the common room.

James groaned. What was it with her? Did she really hate him that much? He knew she had said that she didn't, but he didn't believe her. He found the Marauders waiting for him upstairs. "I did what you suggested, Moony," James said moodily glancing at one of his best friends Remus Lupin. "I asked for a truce."

"And…" Remus prompted, momentarily looking up from his essay.

"She refused."

His other best friend stared at him incredulously. "She refused to even be friends with you?"

"She doesn't even want to be acquaintances," James answered. "She said things are fine just the way they are."

"Is she crazy?" Peter asked.

"I've always thought so," Sirius interjected earning a glare from James.

"I'm skipping patrol," James decided.

"What?" Remus and Sirius said in unison.

James shrugged. "I'm mad right now. Personally, I feel like making Evans mad." James liked making Lily mad. Her face would turn bright red and her eyes would flash and she would show more emotion towards him when she was mad then in any other situation. Sometimes, he could even weasel out information from her better when she mad.

"You're suicidal," Sirius muttered. "Evans is scary when she's mad."

Sure enough at ten thirty, they heard her voice.

"POTTER!"

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked James.

"Definitely," James said.

And then Lily burst into the room.

A/N: Okay, I forgot to mention that Emilia is pronounced like Amelia with an E sound in the beginning. A lot of people I know want to pronounce it like Emilie with an a on the end. I work with this adorable pair of twins named Emilie and Emilia. Personally, I wouldn't have named the twins that because it's bound to cause problems, but I decided to use it for this story. I wasn't sure about the ending, but I wanted to wrap it up. James likes to make Lily mad, which is why he skipped patrol. It may seem idiotic or suicidal, but that's the way I see James….I mean not actually suicidal…but anyways, read and let me know what you think.


	4. Friends

_**Chapter Three: Friends**_

Lily's eyes were blazing in anger. Her face was red and she looked ready to kill. How dare he not show up to patrol? At first, she had thought he was running late and then she had known that he had decided to skip patrol. It was something that he would do, she decided narrowing her eyes at him.

James didn't look a bit perturbed. He just smiled. "Hello Lily Flower."

"Don't call me that, Potter," she snapped placing her arms on her hip. The other three Marauders made quick excuses to leave. Only James Potter was willing to face the wrath of Lily Evans.

"So what are you mad about now?" James asked, hoping to incense her. They both knew that James knew why she was mad, if that made any sense.

"You arrogant prick!" Lily yelled. "You know exactly why I'm mad! How dare you skip patrol? There was a reason Dumbledore picked you as Head Boy and that wasn't so you could skip patrol!"

"And what was that reason?" James asked interestedly.

"I don't know! It's beyond me why he would have dared chosen you when Remus would have made a better option," she said. "And now you're not going to show up to patrol?"

"I didn't feel like it," he shrugged.

Lily stared at him incredulously. "I can't believe you! You didn't show up because you didn't feel like it? You are so irresponsible."

He shrugged again and sat down on his bed. "Like I said, I didn't feel like it."

Lily's eyes flared. James actually felt a flicker of fear, because, after all, Lily Evans could be scary.

"Ugh!" she let out an annoyed shriek that caused James to step back. Maybe angering her hadn't been the best idea, he decided. One of these days, he was going to end up murdered. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW THE HECK COULD PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE DARE MAKE _**YOU, **_THE MOST ARROGANT, STUCK UP, EGOTISTICAL, COCKY, OVERBEARING, SMUG PRAT, HEAD BOY!"

"You do realize, Evans, those all mean the same thing," James said unwisely instigating her to flare up even more.

"SHUT UP, POTTER!"

"Okay," he said weakly.

He saw a flicker of a smile on her face, but a second later he wondered if he had imagined it as she placed her hands on her hips and sent him a deathly glare. "SOMETIMES, I SWEAR YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU'RE SEVENTEEN FOR GOODNESS SAKES. DON'T YOU THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES! YOU HAVE THE MATURITY OF A THIRD YEAR, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

James was starting to get annoyed. "Well, guess what, Evans? I happen to think you are just as arrogant as you ever thought I was."

"Excuse me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Come on, Evans," he said in a taunting voice. "You think you're better than everyone else. You think you're so amazing, and so perfect that you're not even willing to be friends—or even just acquaintances—with me because I'm so far under you. Admit it, Evans."

"Is that what this is about?" she demanded. "You didn't show up to patrol simply because I don't want to be friends with you. Really?" she laughed at that point. "I haven't heard anything like that since primary school, for goodness sakes."

James glowered at her. He didn't appreciate being compared to an immature child. "Hello, Evans! You're the one who refuses to be my friend for who knows what reason."

"What does it matter?" she yelled. "Besides I know what you want and it's not to just be friends. It's probably some plan you have to make me fall for you. Well, guess what, Potter! It won't work!"

"I just thought a truce would help us as Heads. Do you really think McGonagall and Dumbledore want us to constantly bicker? A truce just makes sense."

"No, Potter," she said. "I can't stand being in your presence for more than five minutes. A truce won't last and I refuse to make one. Now, put aside your petty anger and SHOW UP TO PATROL!"

And then she stormed out of the room before James could get another word in. James sighed and sat down on his bed just as the Marauders burst up the stairs.

"Evans looks mad," Sirius announced as he flung open the door. "Just checking to make sure you're alive."

"Come on, Padfoot. If I was dead, she would be deliriously happy," James remarked, pushing aside the hurt he had felt at her cutting remarks.

"And then she would be sent to Azkaban," Remus pointed out coming in right behind Sirius followed by Peter.

"Azkaban? I think they'd let Prongs off due to everyone's happiness at him being gone," Peter joked.

Sirius laughed as James threw a pillow at Peter.

"Thanks, Wormtail. That's exactly what I needed," James said sarcastically as a flicker of a smile replaced the frown on his face. "Let's go to the kitchens. I'm hungry and I feel a severe need to break some rules."

The other three Marauders quickly agreed and they were on their way.

Friends, Lily Evans rolled her eyes as she stormed up to her dormitory and sat on her bed. All of her roommates were downstairs working on their homework in the common room. They knew to leave her alone when she was this angry. Lily Evans and James Potter? Friends? It was impossible, she decided lying back on her bed.

Friends. She knew she would fall for him even more if they were 'friends'. She couldn't let that happen. Besides, it was probably part of his plan to work his way into her heart. James Potter would never be satisfied with just being friends…or even simply acquaintances. It was impossible.

Friends. Even worse, she knew she could never be satisfied with just being friends. She would always want more. At least as enemies, she was forced to see his faults every single day. It was the part she loved the most about fighting with him. His faults shone through more than anything when they were fighting. It was the only time she could push aside all of her feelings for him and just hate him.

Friends. If they had a truce, she would never have that moment again. They might bicker, but they wouldn't fight the way they did now. Lily knew why James picked fights with her. He wanted to make her angry. He wanted to have her attention while she yelled at him. If they were friends, he would no longer feel that need.

Lily Evans needed them to hate each other. She needed them to be enemies. She needed to fight with him. Friends? Impossible.

James Potter wanted to slam his fist into the wall. The only problem was he knew that would probably hurt. Maybe he should prank Snape instead. He knew that would cause another fight with Lily, but who really cared? She showed him more passion when she was angry than at any other time.

Friends. Maybe he had been stupid to bring up that idea to Lily. He had just thought that maybe if they were friends, he could get to know her better. And maybe she would get to know him better and stop thinking of him as an insufferable prat.

Friends. It would never satisfy him. He knew that much. Eventually, he would want more. Heck, he already wanted more.

He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Lily Evans. His fancy for her hadn't really started until fourth year. Before that, she had been the know-it-all with frizzy carrot red hair and angry green eyes. He had called her carrot-top back then. It wasn't exactly original, but it caused her face to turn red and he had liked that. And then she grew up. She had once been stick then, but now her body was fuller. Her hair had darkened to an almost auburn red and had become more tamable. She wore it straight now to the middle of her back. Her green eyes enchanted him whether they were screaming at him, laughing at him, or sparkling with happiness. When they were younger, she had been awkward and snobby. Then, she had turned beautiful and sweet…to everyone but James Potter.

Sometimes, he would wear his invisibility cloak and just listen to her and her friends so that he could hear her laugh and watch her eyes sparkle. She never showed him that side of her, he thought with a frown.

Friends. He knew he could never be just friends with her. It was impossible. His thought was that maybe friends would turn into something more.

Until then, he would continue to make her angry. He would continue to pick on her and continue to bother her because that was the only attention she ever gave him. He needed her. He needed to see the passion she showed when she fought him. He needed her attention. He needed to be more than friends with her. It was that simple. James Potter needed Lily Evans.

A/N: I wasn't a hundred percent sure I like this chapter that much. It's a rather short chapter, but it has some important stuff in it. Please review!!! I'd love to know what you think!!!


	5. Tomatoes

_**Chapter Four: Tomatoes**_

Lily Evans was allergic to her most beloved food on earth. Ever since she had eaten tomatoes for the first time, Lily had loved tomatoes. And then she had gotten severely sick. Even still, every once in awhile, Lily forgot how sick she would get and would attempt to eat a tomato…or tomato sauce…or spaghetti with spaghetti sauce…or something along those lines. She was allergic to anything with tomatoes. Her hope was that someday she could eat tomatoes without getting sick.

Lily stared at the spaghetti sauce. It had little bits of tomatoes in it and Lily wanted to eat it more than anything. She bit her lip. For once, her friends weren't there to stop her. Maybe…just maybe…this time she wouldn't get sick.

She reached for the spoon and piled the chunky spaghetti sauce on top of her spaghetti. She took a small bite and waited. Nothing. She felt fine. She decided to take another bite. Before she knew it, her whole plate of spaghetti was gone and she felt fine.

She let out a triumphant grin and jumped to her feet. She was going to grab one of her favorite books and read beside the lake. She loved her free Saturdays. Mary and Emilie thought she was weird because she would prefer to sit by the lake and read then hang out with boys. Emilia loved to read as much as she did, but Emmeline and Alice (her two best friends) thought she should read less often and spend more time with her crush, James.

Lily grabbed _Les Miserables _and sat on the edge of the lake leaning against her favorite oak tree. She opened up to one of her favorite parts. The part where Marius finally talks to Cosette and tells her his true feelings of love. She read her favorite paragraph out loud the way she always did when she got to that part. "There were no words. How was it that their lips met?" she whispered. "How is it that the birds sing, that the snow melts, that the rose opens, that May blooms, that the dawn whitens behind the black trees on the shivering summit of the hills?"

"I never knew you were a romantic," a voice said behind her as the book was quickly removed from her hands.

Lily groaned as she leaned her head on her knees. "Give me my book, Potter," she spat before looking up. He was looking incredibly handsome today, she noticed taking in the sight of him in Muggle clothes. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. He wore his hair messy, like always, and his hazel eyes took in the title of the book.

"Les Miserables?" he said, pronouncing it horribly.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked.

"Other than you?" he said predictably. "You know, you read this book too much. I've seen it. Shouldn't you try reading another book for once?"

"Give it back," she said standing up.

"I don't think I will, Evans," he said with a smirk. And then he began walking away.

Lily groaned softly. Her stomach was starting to hurt and her head was pounding as she swiftly followed him. The majority of Hogwarts had left for Hogsmeade so, luckily, they didn't run into anyone as she followed him.

"Give it back!" she repeated as she tried to keep up with him. He walked really fast, she thought bitterly.

"Why should I?" James demanded, his hazel eyes amusedly taking in the sight of her following him. "You know, Evans, you don't have to chase me. You already have me."

"Ugh!" she yelled. "You are infuriating, Potter. Give me my dang book back now!" She wasn't in the mood for this, especially when she knew she was going to get sick any moment. The feeling was familiar.

They had reached the portrait hole.

He surveyed the book with interest. "You like this book? I tried to read it in fourth year and thought it was a huge mess of confusion."

"Pot…" she began, but stopped as her face paled and she clutched her stomach.

A look of worry fell on his face as he stepped forward. "Evans? Are you okay?"

And then she threw up on his shoes.

She noticed the look of disgust mingled with worry on his face as he quickly cleaned the mess with a wave of his wand.

"Evans?" he repeated her name as she was bent in half. She felt dizzy and wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed.

She closed her eyes willing away the dizzy feeling. She saw James hold out a hand to help her up, and for once she didn't bother trying to fight it. She grabbed his hand and stood upright.

She noticed then that there appeared to be three James Potter's in front of her. The thought that he was multiplying scared her and she had to keep herself from falling over.

"Evans?" the three Potter's said. "We should get you upstairs."

We? She didn't need the help of three Potters.

And then she started to fall over. James quickly caught her and helped her stand up.

"Let's go, Evans," he said leading her into the empty common room. He pointed her to her stairs knowing full well that he couldn't get up the stairs. He knew he could get up there as a stag, but he didn't want her to see his Animagus form.

And then she fainted. James frowned. What was wrong with her, anyway? He didn't want to take her to the hospital wing because he knew people would see him carrying her and then she would be even angrier with him. He decided to assume that it was simply the flu.

He changed into the stag and then stared at her form. Now, how to get her on his back. He used his mouth to grab the sweatshirt she wore and struggled to put her on his back. He pushed her with his nose until she was completely on top of him.

The stag moved up the stairs, carefully carrying the sleeping girl on his back until they reached the dormitory that said "Seventh Years". He transformed and carried Lily into the room until he found the bed he knew to be hers. He had been up here several times annoying Lily. Sometimes, he flew up to the window and sometimes he came up the stairs in stag form.

He set her on the bed and then felt her forehead. Her forehead burned underneath his fingertips. The door to the dormitory flew open and Alice and Emmeline came inside. They saw James and then Lily lying on the bed.

"What are you doing up here?" Alice asked.

"She got sick," he said in explanation.

Alice groaned. "The idiot! She did it again."

"Did what again?" James asked, confused.

"She probably ate spaghetti sauce for lunch," Emmeline explained. "She is severely allergic to anything that has tomatoes in it at all."

"The problem is," Alice said. "She loves tomatoes."

"Will she be okay?" James asked.

"Yeah," Emmeline nodded. "She'll just be sick for a couple of days. We're going to go get the potion that Madam Pomfrey normally uses to help her."

"Hey, Potter?" Alice said with a mischievous smile. "As Head Boy, it would…make sense for you to take care of her and Emmeline and I really can't afford to miss class the next couple of days….So maybe you should help her get better."

James agreed immediately and watched them leave. Confused, he glanced back at Lily who was still sleeping. Why did Alice and Emmeline want him to help her? They were friends of Lily. He had always assumed they hated him as much as she did.

Lily stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked at him confusion. "James?" she said sleepily.

James hid the triumphant smile at being referred to by his first name instead of his surname.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and for a moment, James thought she had gone back to sleep, but then she nodded and started to get up.

"Whoa," James said stopping her. "Where are you going?"

"I need water," she mumbled. 

"I'll get that," he said. "Just relax, Lily."

She opened her mouth as if to argue with him, but then she nodded and leaned back down. James conjured a glass and filled it with water using his wand.

Lily sat up and took it from him. She took a wary sip and then set it on her dresser. Her face was incredibly pale and she looked tired.

She started to get up again. James quickly stopped her. "Just tell me what you need, Lily," he said.

She frowned. He knew she had an independent streak that didn't allow help from him. He just wanted to be allowed to help her for once. She nodded then, obviously too tired to argue with him.

"My hair tie," she pointed at a hair tie on top of the dresser. James brought it to her and watched as she shoved her hair in a ponytail and then leaned her head back on the pillow. She yawned and he watched as she fought sleep.

"Go ahead and sleep, Lily," he murmured as he watched her give in and her eyes closed softly.

He watched her sleeping form for a moment before taking in the sight of her room. The room was clean…for the most part. Lily's side was impeccable. He glanced at her night stand that held a picture with her family and a picture of Emmeline, Alice, and Lily. A diary sat underneath the pictures and James fought the temptation to pick it up and open it. He knew she wouldn't appreciate that, but he found himself curious as to whether his name had ever been mentioned.

He ignored the temptation and shoved the diary in her top dresser door and then froze before shutting the drawer. He noticed a birthday card he had given her from fourth year and a necklace he had given her in fifth year. Why did she still have those things? He wondered. He had never seen her wear the silver necklace and he couldn't think of a reason why she would keep a three years old birthday card…especially when it was from him.

He glanced back at Lily's still sleeping form before he shut the drawer. What did it matter? He knew she didn't fancy him. She probably had her own reasons for keeping it. For the life of him, he could not think of a single possible explanation, but he decided it didn't matter.

Lily opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she could feel the bile in her throat. She grabbed at the glass of water James had supplied earlier and took a quick sip. The room was dark and she noticed the figure of James Potter sleeping in a chair beside her bed. What was he doing up here? She wondered as she glanced at her roommate's beds. They were all asleep.

Had she really slept her whole Saturday away? She wondered with a frown. She studied James' sleeping form with a hint of a smile on her face. He looked almost…innocent…while asleep. A small smile rested on his face and his eyes were fluttered shut. Her book, _Les Miserables_, sat in his lap.

Why was James up here anyway? She understood that he fancied her, but this was beyond the call of a crush. Most boys wouldn't stay up all night with his sick crush…especially after she barfed on his shoes.

Then again…James wasn't most guys. Even she knew that much. But why did he have to nurse her to health, anyway? She had Alice and Emmeline. She was fine on her own. With a frown, she reached forward and shoved him awake.

James' eyes fluttered open and he stared confusedly at her.

"Lily?"

"What are you doing up here, Potter?"

"Taking care of you," James said a grumpy look on his face.

"I don't need your help," she snapped.

"Well, considering, you've been sick for the past three days…I would beg to differ," James frowned. "Alice and Emmeline couldn't drop everything and you're fever was almost high enough that we considered taking you to the Hospital Wing. Emmeline and Alice said you've never gotten that sick. They were worried. I was worried. I've written down your homework assignments and taking over your head duties while you were sick," he said a look of pure annoyance on his face.

Lily felt a flicker of shame, but hid it carefully. "I didn't ask you to take care of me, Potter."

James rolled his eyes. "No, because you're too good for help, aren't you, Evans?"

She knew it had been meant to hurt her, and it had.

"Then why do you bother?" she asked angrily. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

James frowned and then said softly. "Because…no matter how much I wish…no matter how hard I try…no matter what I do…I still care and I can't stop."

And then he left.

A/N: Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with work and I just took the ACT….stupid, idiotic math…the curse of my existence…Anyways, please let me know what you think. I wasn't sure if I liked this chapter. The whole idea about tomatoes came from my mom…the most amazing woman on earth. She was severely allergic to tomatoes when she was alive, but she loved them. Oh, and by the way, the reason James got so upset easily is because he was sitting with her for days doing everything she asked and she was being a plain brat…not to mention it was like four a.m. and he was exhausted. My plan is to update the next chapter within two weeks. The more reviews…the more incentive…lol…slight hint there. Let me know what you thought!!!


	6. Guilt and Apologetics

_**Chapter Five: Guilt and Apologetics **_

Lily could not get rid of the gnawing guilt that plagued her after James left. It would have been better if he had stayed and yelled at her some more before leaving because then she would have had a reason to become angry. Instead his last words dominated her. _Because…no matter how much I wish…no matter how hard I try…no matter what I do…I still care and I can't stop._

Those words. How would she ever be able to get them out of head? He had asked her out time and time again since third year, but he had never been that honest about his feelings for her. He had never actually told her that he cared.

And the thought scared her. For years, she had pushed him away for one reason. She had believed that he would use her and then throw her away. If those words he had said were true, then her reason was worthless… and then…Lily would have no choice but to let him in.

Lily shivered and pulled her blanket around her. Letting him in was scarier than anything she had ever felt. She couldn't let that happen. Just because he had said a few well chosen sentences didn't mean that he really cared about her. It could all be about his ploy to make her fall for him. She had to remember that. He would not hurt her. She would not allow him too.

The frustration devoured him. He couldn't fall back asleep. After everything he had done for her the past few days, she had responded by getting angry at him. He let out a groan and kicked the sofa in the common room.

Why did he have to fancy Evans? The one girl who wouldn't even give him the time of day. He considered briefly just giving up on her, but he knew he couldn't. He had told her the truth when he had said those words earlier. _Because…no matter how much I wish…no matter how hard I try…no matter what I do…I still care and I can't stop._

Not fancying her would be the worst thing he could do at this point. He could not imagine a life without Evans…even if she only yelled at him. He would never be able to give her up.

Unrequited love. Was that what he would end up with? Falling in love with a girl who would never reciprocate his affection for her. He let out a soft groan and fell on the couch. That thought was even worse than not fancying her.

Why couldn't he know what she was thinking? Why couldn't he have any idea what was going on in her head? He wanted to know why it was that she was kind to everyone, but himself. He wanted to know why she hated him so much. He wanted to know why she would go out with any other boy so long as it wasn't him. He wanted to know why she wouldn't give him a chance.

Lily had not fallen asleep after he had left the night before. She was finally well enough to climb out of bed and get ready for school, but all she could think about was James Potter. She put on a dab of simple mascara and eyeliner and checked her appearance in the mirror.

She would apologize to him, she decided. She would tell him that she was sorry and then she would thank him for what he had done for her. Then, she could at least appease the gnawing guilt inside of her.

To her annoyance, he chose to avoid her for most of the day. She could laugh at the irony of it. The one day she was actually trying to talk to him, he was running in the opposite direction.

Finally, she found him in the common room studying with the Marauders. Studying, Lily let out an inward laugh. Since when did the Marauders study? She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest as she neared them and cleared her throat.

Four sets of eyes whirled up to look at her. If she wasn't so nervous, she would have found their reaction entertaining. Remus' jaw dropped. Sirius pinched himself. Peter's face whitened and he looked ready to run away. James was the only one who showed to response. He looked up at her with an impassive face. Lily realized that in all their years at Hogwarts, this was the first time she had ever approached the Marauders. It had always been the other way around.

"Potter, could I talk to you for a moment?" Lily asked.

James simply nodded and placed his things on the table before following her into the hallway.

"What's this about?" James asked with a slight frown after the portrait hole closed behind them.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She frowned. She had no idea what to say. How did you apologize to someone? She never did. She usually avoided the actual apology and chose to make it up to the person. "I wanted…to…" She stopped.

"You wanted to…?" James said, an amused smile replacing his frown as he leaned on the wall opposite of her.

"Well…What I'm trying to say is…I…well…" she trailed off and looked up at him.

"Yes?" he prompted.

Lily exhaled and then groaned. "Merlin! I'm just trying to apologize…" she crossed her arms in front of her chest and was tempted to stamp her feet like a four-year-old.

James pushed himself off the wall and grinned. "You…Lily Evans…are apologizing."

Lily simply glared at him.

He laughed. "I can tell you're not used to apologizing. First rule; don't glare at the offended person. It usually doesn't go over very well."

"You're impossible, Potter," she snapped.

"Second rule; don't call the offended person names," James replied with a hint of a smile. He leaned against the wall again and motioned for her to continue. "Well, Evans, I'm waiting for this apology you've eluded too."

Lily bit back the frustration inside of her and refused the temptation to walk away. If she did that, she would never be able to turn off the guilt she felt over her words the night before.

"Fine, Potter." She paused before continuing. "I'm sorry for what I said last night. And I wanted to…to…thank you for your help the past couple of days."

"Wow. An apology from Lily Evans. I'm amazed," he said a familiar glint marking his hazel eyes.

Lily lifted her hands in frustration. "I take it back. You're just as pratty as ever, Potter!"

"Pratty?" James said with mock thoughtfulness. "Is that actually a word?"

"Aarrgh!" Lily whirled around, set on storming off.

"Wait," James grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her.

She could feel her heart beating traitorously in her chest as his hand enclosed around her wrist. She turned around quickly ripping her arm away from his. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized with sincerity. "You're right. I'm being a prat. Although, I must admit that calling the offended a prat thirty seconds after your apology is also probably against the rules of…apologetics."

Lily bit her lip trying to hold back the laughter, but it erupted from her lips. If James was surprised, he didn't show it. "Potter…I hate to break it to you, but the word apologetics has nothing to do with an apology."

His face was distorted in confusion as he asked, "What does it mean, then?"

"It has to do with theological argumentation," Lily explained. "Or…the proof of Christian doctrine."

"Well…I'm using it anyway," James said defiantly. "You used the word pratty, after all, Evans."

"Yes, but pratty isn't a real word. Apologetics is, just used wrong," Lily pointed out with a flicker of a smile on her face.

"All right, all right," James lifted his hands in imitative surrender. "You win."

"Good," Lily turned to leave.

"Wait," James grabbed her wrist again and she whirled around for the second time. Her green eyes flickered up to meet his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"So…I am going to repeat the question I've been asking pretty often lately…"

"No, I will not go out with you," Lily said in exasperation.

"Actually, that wasn't what I was going to ask you."

"And I won't be friends with you either," she added.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"I think I've already stated my reasoning," Lily replied.

"State it again, then," he said in frustration.

"I don't think we would be capable of being friends. We don't get along and besides you fancy me. Friendship is not an option."

"Well, tell me this, Evans," James said studying her with his hazel eyes. "How is it that you know we're not capable of being friends? You can't possibly know that until you try and as we haven't tried, we wouldn't know. And we were just getting along fine for the past couple of minutes which I think is evidence that we can be friends." He paused before continuing. "And, yes, I fancy you. And if you gave me a chance, I would be beyond thrilled, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. I can live with just being friends."

Lily started to shake her head, but he stopped her as he spoke up again. "I don't think it's any of those reasons," he said softly. "I think you're afraid."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, her eyes darkening.

James hadn't meant the words he had spoken, but he could tell he had hit a nerve as her furious eyes met his. "I think you're afraid. You're afraid of being friends with me. That's why you're not even willing to be friends." He watched her for a moment. He could practically see the thought process she was going through. He had basically just challenged her…and Lily Evans was never one to back away from a challenge.

"I am not afraid," Lily snapped.

"Then prove it," he said. "By being my friend."

Her eyes flickered in annoyance and she placed her slim hands on her waist. "I don't need to prove anything."

"Okay," he said holding back a laugh.

"And I'm not afraid," she continued.

"All right," he said containing a grin.

"And I can be your friend…" she pressed on.

"Sure," he said.

"Fine. We'll be friends, if that's what you want," she went on. "But not because I'm trying to prove anything."

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "So, that's a truce."

She nodded. "A truce."

And then she turned and walked back through the portrait hole. James Potter could no longer contain the grin that worked itself over his face. Being friends with her would be…painful… no doubt about that, but he could live with it. And...maybe…just maybe…someday she would want the same thing that he did. Maybe she could changer her mind about him.

A truce between Lily Evans and James Potter.

Hogwarts would never believe it.

A/N: I told you I would update within two weeks. I think four days counts since that was when I last updated….which means you should review…Reviews keep me from procrastination on my writing…so throw them at me…please?...anyways, the whole apologetics thing. I didn't mean to type the word apologetics. I was writing the part where James said, "…I must admit that calling the offended a prat thirty seconds after your apology is also probably against the rules of…apologetics." I was trying to think of a word to finish that sentence thus the… and that came out. I had an apologetics class my senior year and I found it interesting that apologetics basically means an argument about theological topics when it's so closely related to the word apology, and when I wrote that, I wondered if the word apologetics had any other meaning so I looked it up in the thesaurus and it doesn't. The word apologetic has the same meaning as apology as long as its used as an adjective, but once you add the s it's a completely different word. And I'm probably boring you now. The whole point is, I added that part in simply to find common ground between them (if that makes sense). Lily started laughing, thus loosening her up and they had a…somewhat…argument less…discussion. Somewhat. Anyway, I'll update sooner the more reviews you send my way!!! It's the incentive that keeps me going!!! Please…please…please more reviews than last chapter…and so ends my ranting author's note. –novella07-


End file.
